Start of something new
by hockeychick1254
Summary: This is a Blellie story, and if you do not know who Blellie is it is Blake and Nellie from the glee project season 2. So Blake and Nellie are already dating it is a year after the glee project Nellie is in the band Far and Away with Michael. And Blake is on glee so without further or do here is the story. The characters in this are from the glee project Nellie and Blake could


This is a Blellie story, and if you do not know who Blellie is it is Blake and Nellie from the glee project season 2. So Blake and Nellie are already dating it is a year after the glee project Nellie is in the band Far and Away with Michael. And Blake is on glee so without further or do here is the story.

"This cannot be happening" Nellie is pacing around the living room while Blake is quiet sitting on the couch looking at his hands, he could not believe this was happening. Nellie began to become frustrated with Blake for not saying anything "Can you please say something! I am freaking out here" Blake rose up from the couch "What do you want me to say?" Nellie gave him a glare, Nellie let out a big sigh and a few tears dropped "Of course this happens to me, the first time I ever have sex, there could become a chance that I might be pregnant, because the guy I choose to have sex with forgets to put the condom on!" Blake became enraged this just wasn't his fault "Well you didn't take the pill or made a double check to see if I remembered the condom!" Nellie looked at the floor and then looked at Blake "your right, I am also part to blame, I am sorry I just scared okay" Blake walks over to Nellie and pulls her into a comforting hug and holds her tightly "I am sorry to" He pulls back and kisses her on the forehead. Blake looked down at his watch "it has been 5 minutes it is time to check them" Blake took Nellie's hand and hand in hand they both walk to the bathroom.

It is 2:30am and Blake is sitting on his side of the bed and is looking at Nellie who is sleeping peacefully, the doona is only covering from her waist down leaving her stomach exposed, Blake is staring at her stomach, imagining what their unborn child will be is it the size of a peanut? He doesn't know all he knows is that even though he is scared, he loves this child already, he slowly makes his way out of the bed and onto the laptop that is on a desk in the corner of their room, he opened the internet and typed in _1000_ names for babies he was scrolling through names that he didn't notice Nellie getting up out of bed and looking over his shoulder " we have 9 months to pick out baby names Blake" This startled Blake causing Nellie to giggle " Jesus Christ Nells you scared the hell out of me" Nellie who is still giggling "sorry, just come back to bed I am cold" Blake smiled and got out of the chair and walked over to the bed, he walked to Nellie's side first and helped her to bed and made sure she was comfortable and warm, he walked to his side of the bed and climb in, he scooted closer to Nellie and Nuzzled into her back and wrapped his arms around her one hand on her stomach and they fell asleep like that.

It has been 2 weeks since they found out they were pregnant, and they were going for an ultrasound today and they were both nervous and excited to see their baby on the screen, they were getting ready to go, when they were ready they got in to the car and drove towards the hospital, Blake looked at Nellie who was looking out the window but nervously moving her hand on her thigh, Blake took a handoff the steering wheel and took her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it she turned and smiled at him, he still held her hand the whole way till they got to the hospital. Blake and Nellie walked to the front desk and told them that they were here, the couple went and took a seat, Nellie grabbing a women's day magazine and started reading it, while Blake and stared off into space thinking of the night he got Nellie Pregnant.

Flashback

_The couple sat on the couch eating their dinner while watching Nellie's guilty pleasure show America's next top model. During the add Nellie got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower brushed her teeth and put on her pjs. Nellie walked back out into the living room where Blake has not left from his spot she dropped herself next to Blake and leant her head onto his shoulder Blake looked down at her, and wonderful smell it smelled like strawberries and it was coming from Nellie's hair. Nellie felt eyes looking at her she turned her head up to look at Blake and was met with his beautiful brown eyes_ _she smiled up at him while he looked down at her and smiled, she craned her neck and kissed him softly on the lips Blake returned the kiss running his tongue along her bottom lip hoping for an entrance, but to his disappointment she pulled back "You haven't brushed your teeth yet" he laughed and got up and went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, he came back to the living room and saw Nellie laying down taking up the three seater couch, he loved the way she looked at night, wearing one of his t-shirts and basketball shorts. The now shoulder length hair wet from her shower she hasn't looked more beautiful than now, he walked over to the couch and she raised her head and back so he could sit down, he sat back down ad she rested her head on his lap, he ran his hand through her wet hair, then he ran his hand from her forehead to the bit of neck that was showing, when he did he felt the goose bumps rise up on her skin he looked over so he could see her face and saw that she was still engrossed in America's next top model, he then ran his finger behind her ear earing a giggle from her knowing that is her tickle spot, he did it again and again she giggled "Blake that tickles" Blake smirked " oh really" Nellie giggled again Blake moves so that he was spooning her and nuzzled his nose into her neck making her giggle and then crept up her neck his nose still against her smelling her scent it smelt like strawberries and vanilla, he got to her ear and bit it causing her to jump "Ouch" she laughed, she turned into Blake so she was facing him, Blake kissed her on the lips, Nellie responded to the kiss. Blake ran his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance, which she allowed, Nellie put both of her hands throughs his hair, Blake had one hand on her back and the other on her hip which he was lightly squeezing, they were now passionately kissing Nellie has moved her hands to his neck and Blake has moved his other hand to her other hip, in one quick movement he flipped them so that she was on top of him, but never once did they lose contact. Blake moved his hands from her hips up her back he moved his hands up the centre of back over her shirt, he then realised that she wasn't wearing a bra, Nellie then broke the kiss and looked Blake in the eyes, and when he looked back into hers he saw nothing but lust "Blake I am ready" Blake looked at her "are you sure" Nellie nodded, Blake smiled at her and he sat up he wrapped his arms around her and stood and carried her to the bedroom._

End of Flashback

Blake was pulled out of his gaze by Nellie tapping him on the shoulder gesturing to him that it was there turn, to see the doctor. He got up off the seat and took her hand and went into the doctor's room. "Hello Miss Veithenheimer I am Dr Cole, and I will be your OBGN for this birth so if you will come up onto this table here and lift up your shirt we will have a look at your baby" Nellie got up onto the table and lifted her shirt and the doctor squirted some gel onto her stomach which made Nellie jump from the coldness causing Blake to laugh at her cuteness "So you guys look young if you don't mind me asking how old are you guys?" "Nah it is fine we are both 21" the doctor smiled at the couple "ahh young love" they all laughed. "Okay so Nellie you are about six weeks along. Blake kept hearing this thumping sound and was getting worried "excuse me Dr Cole what is that thumping sound? Dr Cole smiled at Blake "that Blake is your baby's healthy heart beat, so I will let you have a moment to yourselves while I print you a sonagram." Nellie was smiling at the sound of her baby's heart beat she smiled at Blake and gestured to him to give her a hand off the table, which he so happily obliged to.

Blake took the sonogram and hung it on the fridge, he looked at it for a good for minutes admiring the picture he couldn't believe he was going to be a dad, sure he wanted to be older, and maybe married first, but right now he didn't care he was happy. He walked to down the hall of his and Nellie's apartment to their bedroom, on his way he passed the bathroom, Nellie was in there, he kept walking but abruptly stopped, he walked backwards and stopped at the open door to the bathroom, and there he saw Nellie Holding up her shirt while with the other hand she was rubbing up and down her flat stomach Blake walked into the bathroom and stood behind her looking at her eyes through the mirror "Nells, wha-what are you doing?" she met his gaze in the mirror "do you think I am showing?" Blake chuckled "What?" Nellie glared at him "it is not funny, do you think I am showing?" "Nell you are only six weeks pregnant, of course you're not showing" Nellie looked at him in disbelief "you sure?" Blake placed is hand on her bare stomach "Positive" Nellie gave him a peck on the lips "I love you" Blake smiled at her "I love you too"

3 weeks later

It was 6:15am Blake was up in the kitchen making breakfast for Nellie, today was the day they were going to Tacoma to tell her parents and her two older brothers, then they were jumping on a plane the next day to Miami to tell his parents and his older brother, he knew she was nervous but she would never admit it to him he picked up the tray of food and walked towards the bedroom, he pushed the bedroom door open he didn't want to turn the big light on so he turned the lamp on he looked at the bed and couldn't find Nellie under the pillows and the blankets thrown all over her. Blake walked over to Nellie and gently shook her "Nells, wake up baby" Nellie didn't budge, Blake thought to himself he might have to take this to extreme measures, he grabbed the blankets and threw them off her, and he was shocked to only see Nellie in a tank top and underwear, he shook it out of his mind and this time a bit more firmly but also gently gave her a shake "Nell, Babe you have to get up" the only response that Blake got was a groan, Blake sighed cracked his knuckles and pinched Nellie on the arse and started to tickle her. She started laughing uncontrollably, Blake got on top of Nellie so she couldn't escape " okay, okay I am up" Blake smile down at her "good, I have a question" "yeah" he moved down her legs so he was sitting on her thighs when did this happen he gestured to her tank top and underwear, Nellie flushed with embarrassment "oh- well it was hot last night and I couldn't take it anymore so I took off my sweat pants and put on a tank top Blake looked at her seriously "well I have something to say for it" Nellie gave him a confused look usually he would do anything to get her into her underwear-or out of it "really and what is that" Blake smirked and got close to her ear "I find it sexy" Nellie smiled at him "I know what you are doing" "and what is that" Blake challenged "you are trying to seduce me Mr Jenner and I am not giving in" "oh really" Blake trailed a finger down through her breasts and down stomach then down her thighs then trailing his fingers up towards her under wear line and slipping a finger into her underwear Nellie's breath hitched "I think we should go for a shower" "that is a perfect idea" Nellie got up from underneath Blake and mumbled "I hate pregnancy hormones" Blake heard her and said "I LOVE THEM!" with that he ran towards her and picked her up taking het to the shower.


End file.
